Black Cotton Candy
by darkdimensiondreamer
Summary: Fred and George invent a cotton candy which changes the face of its consumer in to a member of the Black Family. The only intended victim was supposed to be Ron but things don't go as planned. One shot. Lots of fun!


**Hey everyone. This story was written for the October title swap.**

**Summary- George and Fred Weasley invent a cotton candy…which turns the consumers in to one of the Black family members for some time. The guinea pig was supposed to be Ron only, but something like cotton candy has a way of traveling in to others hands. One shot.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This takes place in the Order Of Phoenix book when they all go to live at Number twelve Grimmauld Place, before school starts.**

…**..**

'It's done.' Whispered Fred looking in to the cauldron, 'This is sweet.'

'It is indeed.' Muttered George.

The copper cauldron in front of them had a sweet smell coning out of it.

George leaned in and stuck a finger in. When he pulled it out, a small amount of pink cotton candy was stuck on his finger.

'Look at it.' Said Fred gleefully, 'sitting there so innocently.'

'like it's so-' started George grinning.

'Unlike us.' Finished Fred grinning back.

'Let's taste shall we?' asked George taking a mouthful.

Fred mirrored him.

'Tastes delicious.' Said Fred swallowing it.

'Now we wait.' Said George staring at Fred.

_A FEW MINUTES LATER.._

'Fred,' said George starting to grin widely, 'why so Sirius?

'Don't be such a "Cissy" George.' Said Fred looking at George who now had the face of Narcissa Malfoy but his own body.

Fred walked over to a mirror and examined his own reflection.

'I have to say,' said Fred critically, 'Even as Sirius, I look better than Sirius.'

'Time to test it on others.' Said George standing up.

'Funny what a little bit of help from Sirius's family tapestry will do.' Said Fred not moving, 'and sit down you moron. We can't go out looking like this.'

'When the effects do wear off,' said George sitting back down, 'I think Won-Won will be a perfect guinea pig.'

…..

_Ron:_

Thirty minutes later, the effects of their newest invention had worn off. The twins made their way downstairs whispering and holding the bag of cotton candy.

'Switching cotton candy-' suggested George.

'Gah!' muttered Fred, 'Sounds ghastly. Gred and Forge's-'

'Don't go making it a twin thing now Gred.' Said George, 'If we are going to name it after someone it should be the Blacks.'

Both of their faces lit up identically.

'Black cotton candy!' both of them said in unison, 'yeah!'

Ron had just appeared.

'What have you got there?' he asked his brothers.

'Nothing.' Replied George whisking the cotton candy out of sight.

'Come on show me!' said Ron.

'Bugger off Ron,' snapped Fred pretending to look annoyed, 'We already gave some to Ginny and you cant have any.'

Ron glimpsed the cotton candy and his eyes widened.

'Maybe just a little.' Said Ron his mouth watering, 'I am your brother.'

'Let's think!' both of them said in unison, 'no!'

Both of them started to walk past Ron, when George pretended to trip. The Black cotton candy flew out of his hand.

Ron caught it quickly and zoomed off with it.

'Idiot.' Said Fred grinning as he slapped George a high five.

'Moron.' Agreed George.

….

Hermione opened a small broom cupboard on the second floor and gasped.

It was the hiding place Ron had chosen to stuff his face with the cotton candy. Only Ron wasn't aware of the fact that he did not look like himself.

Hermione gasped and opened her mouth for a scream.

Ron tugged her inside the broom cupboard and put his hand over her mouth.

'Shut up!' he hissed, 'they will hear you.'

Hermione struggled with all her might. She bit hard on Ron's hand.

'Owwwwww!' yelled Ron, 'What the hell!'

'How dare you?' cried Hermione pushing him away, 'Oh! Where is my wand?'

'Hermione!' exclaimed Ron alarmed, 'Relax.'

'Don't you bloody dare ask me to relax you slithering little ferret.' Screamed Hermione, 'I swear to god when I tell everyone, you wont be getting out of here in one piece.'

'It's just cotton candy.' Muttered Ron raising an eyebrow, 'I bet you're loosing your head over the prefect badge.'

'Like your head hasn't grown to twice it's size because of the green badge you probably carry with you every where.' Snapped Hermione viciously trying to get to her feet.

'Calm down.' Said Ron putting a hand on Hermione's arm looking scared.

'Stop touching me!' shrieked Hermione banging open the closet door and running away.

'Women!' breathed Ron, 'they get scarier as they get older.'

Slowly the platinum blonde hair turned back to red as the face of Draco Malfoy turned back to Ron's own.

Harry walked over to find Ron half in and half out of the broom closet.

'Heard Hermione screaming.' Said Harry.

Ron straightened up.

'I should really go and find out what's going on with her.' Said Ron handing the half-full bag of Black cotton candy to Harry as he walked away.

….

_Harry:_

'Master! Master!' cried someone shaking Harry.

Harry awoke with a jolt as he felt himself being hugged around the middle.

He tried to sit up, but Kreacher was still hugging him. Snot from Kreacher's nose and tears from his eyes wetted Harry's shirt. Harry was baffled.

'It's a miracle!' sobbed Kreacher, 'You are a miracle! Oh forgive me Maser.'

'Um- Kreacher?' asked Harry uncertainly trying to understand what he was missing.

'Am I missing something Kreacher?' asked Harry finally as Kreacher stepped back sniffling.

'Oh so much Master.' Cried Kreacher, his eye wide, 'So much! The dark lord had fallen but he rose again. This house now belongs to that swine, Sirius. His god son is the boy who lived. Harry Potter has all sorts of blood traitor and mud blood friends. Oh master Regulus. I have missed you so much. Poor Kreacher has been so lonely.'

'Kreacher listen to me!' said Harry who was turning back to himself, 'I am not Regulus.'

Kreacher looked at Harry with wide eyes and gave a scream of despair and disapparated.

The bedroom door opened and Sirius walked in.

'Everything okay?' asked Sirius.

'Funny you should ask!' said Harry in disbelief.

…

_Molly:_

Molly popped the last bit of Black cotton candy in to her mouth.

She hummed as she cooked supper. She was still extremely mad at Sirius for suggesting that Harry wasn't her son.

'I'd like to see him have the trouble of the whole world on his shoulders.' She muttered darkly.

'What the hell?' shouted Sirius who had just walked in in to the kitchen.

Molly turned around to see Sirius's face contorted with shock and disgust.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he snapped, shocked.

For all Sirius saw was his mother. Yes Molly Weasley had taken 's face.

'I am cooking.' Replied Molly curtly.

'I don't know how it is possible but I don't care.' Said Sirius darkly.

'Excuse me?' asked Molly starting to turn red. Sirius was being extremely insolent.

'Get out of my house!' snapped Sirius, 'And take your bloody houseelf with you!'

A shouting match started in the kitchen and everyone in the house rushed to the kitchen to watch in bewilderment.

Fred and George quietly slipped out of the crowd.

'Oh I am going to KILL RON!' growled Fred.

…..

**Hope you all like it. R and R!**


End file.
